Red Thread of Destiny From The dream
by Uchiha Hazuna no Hazu-chan
Summary: Semua berawal dari mimpi... Mendadak menjadi kenyataan yang menggeparkan/"Punya pacar maksudmu?"/aku menunggu seseorang.../aku berharap kau kenyataan bukan mimpi belaka.../aku ingin bersamamu.../. Gak bisa bikin summary/SasuSaku,NaruHina pair/Slight SaiIno,NejiTen/ Chapter 1 UPDATE. Mind to RnR?


_Tak masalah jika kau bermimpi, bisa saja mimpimu… akan menjadi kenyataan yang tak terduga._

**Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Naruto kilik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya dipinjemin karakternya untuk membuat Fanfict...Hahaha...XP**

**Pairing : [NaruHina] & [SasuSaku]**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje, Tijel, Ancur, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Abal, Dll… XP**

**_…Don't like don't read…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*~Yume wa kibōdearu...~*~<em>**

**_(Mimpi...Adalah harapan)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_"Hinata…" Seorang cowok menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata tak mengelak dan akhirnya…_

SRAKS

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya naik turun tak beraturan. Tampak buliran keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

_'Haah…hah…mim..mimpi itu lagi.'_

Hinata, nama gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi yang sudah seminggu ini menderanya. Entah… Mimpi tersebut selalu membuat Hinata kalut, bingung, dan napas memburu layaknya orang sehabis berlari.

"Mengapa aku harus bermimpi itu lagi? Mimpi ini terus saja berlanjut. Kapankah akan berhenti?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia membuka tirai dan pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar dan balkonnya.

Cahaya matahari mengambil celah kesempatan untuk meneruskan cahayanya memasuki kamar sang gadis. Cahaya menyeruak memasuki kamar sang gadis yang tampak tenang. Angin semilir berhembus memainkan helaian indigonya yang panjang tergerai. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum kecil sembari melihat apa yang dapat ia jangkau dengan pengelihatannya dari balkon tersebut.

_'Ah… Damainya. Lumayan mengurangi bebanku akibat mimpi barusan.'_

Tok…Tok…Tok..

Hinata menoleh menuju pintu. "Ya?"

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Hinata. "Hinata, sarapan sudah siap. Kau ingin makan di bawah atau di kamar saja?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

Hinata melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 06.30. Hinata tersenyum, "Aku akan makan di bawah saja nee-chan. Tak usah repot. Tapi aku mandi dulu ya." Ucap Hinata sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi. Gadis yang dipanggil nee-chan tersebut hanya mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

"Arigatou nee-chan! Sarapannya benar – benar enak! Arigatou!" Ucap Hinata semabri merapikan bekas makannya. Yang dipanggil nee-chan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

"Oh ya. Yuu-nee, temanku nanti akan datang. Seperti biasa. Kerja kelompok bersama." Ucap Hinata.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ya. Tak apa. Siapa saja yang akan datang kemari?" Tanya Yuu.

"Hm… Yang seperti bi-" Jawabannya terputus.

Ting…Tong…

"Hinata!~~"

"Ah… Mereka sudah datang." Hinata segera berlari menuju pintu.

CKLEK

"Hai Hinata!" Sapa teman Hinata berbarengan.

"Hai juga! Ayo masuk, Sakura… Ino!" Ajak Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino memasuki rumah Hinata.

"Ah… Ayo! Masuk ke kamarku! Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian." Ajak Hinata yang sudah melangkah duluan sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya mengekori Hinata.

"…Begitu ceritanya." Akhiri Hinata. Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan.

"Waaah…Apa aku ada di sana?" Tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar – binar. Kalau sudah mendengar hal berbau percintaan, Ino akan sangat semangat membahasnya.

"Ya. Yang ada di mimpiku aku, Sakura, kau, dan Tenten. A..ano… kita…" Mendadak Suara Hinata mengecil. Ia tergagap. Wajahnya sudah mulai ber-blushing. Sakura bingung.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Kita kenapa?"

"A…Ano…I…itu…" Hinata masih sulit untuk memberitahu.

"Apa punya pacar maksudmu?" Sahut Ino asal.

Hinata semakin blushing. Ia hanya mengangguk. Ino bengong begitupula Sakura. Ino tak menyangka tebakannya tadi benar. Sakura juga tak menyangka.

"Haahh?! Serius? Yang benar?! Pacarku seperti apa ?" Tanya Ino antusias.

"Eh..? ehmmmm… rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Matanya onyx, tatapannya hangat. Sifatnya ramah, mudah tersenyum. Ia lumayan ganteng lho!" Jawab Hinata.

"Namanya?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Namanya kalau tak salah…- Hinata berusaha mengingat nama orang tersebut.

-Ah! Namanya Shimura Sai." Jawab Hinata. Ino mulai membayangkan orang yang bernama Shimura Sai sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Hinata.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar, mulai tertarik. _'Sepertinya menarik! Pacarku seperti apa ya?' Batinnya._

"Kalau aku bagaimana?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. "Pacarmu? Hmm… warna rambutnya raven, beraksen ekor ayam. Kulitnya putih. Badannya tinggi tegap. Matanya onyx, tatapannya tajam, sifatnya dingin tetapi jika bersamamu, tatapannya lebut dan hangat." Jawab Hinata.

"Namanya…Uchiha Sasuke."Lanjut Hinata.

Sakura merona membayangkan pacarnya di masa yang akan datang. Uuuh… membayangkan adakah cowok sesempurna itu? Rasanya mustahil!

"Ah!" Ino berteriak kecil. Hinata dan Sakura spontan menoleh.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Sakura hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Hey! Kita kan ingin mengerjakan tugas! Mengapa kita malah melamun memikirkan rupa pacar kita nanti?!" Ujar Ino membuat Hinata dan Sakura tersadar akan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Ah iya. Aku lupa." Sahut Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita kerjakan!" Ajak Hinata.

Akhirnya, Kembalilah mereka kepada tujuan mereka yang entah mengapa bisa terlupakan begitu saja oleh mereka…

_12 February 20XX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kapada Ino dan Sakura. Mereka tampak senang sekali. Aku juga turut senang. Hahaha…_

_Ah…Ngomong soal itu, aku jadi ingat tentang…seseorang yang akan kutunggu mulai sekarang. Pemuda berambut spike, berkulit coklat tan, ehm… punya 3 kumis yang seperti kumis kucing di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Mata blue sapphire-nya… mampu membuatku terbius. Indah sekali. Warna birunya menenangkan diriku. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Aktif, ceria, baik hati, ramah, murah senyum… Ah… Membanyangkannya membuatku…. Ah Sudahlah!_

_Kau tahu Diary? Kau tahu siapa orang yang kutunggu itu?_

_Baiklah… Namanya… _

_…Uzumaki Naruto…_

_Haaah…Sungguh. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku ingin bersamanya. Tetapi… Apakah akan terkabul? Sebagian besar tidak! Haaah…._

_Percuma saja ya, Diary. Ia hanya cowok yang hanya ada di mipiku. Sulit sekali kalau itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku masih berharap…._

_Sudah dulu ya Diary… Aku sudah capek._

_Aku akan tidur… Semoga aku akan bertemu lagi… dengan…_

_Naruto-kun…_

Hinata bersiap tidur. Berharap ia akan mendapatkan mimpi indah, yaitu bertemu dengan… seorang pemuda impiannya…

Sakura masih memikirkan rupa pacarnya kelak sebelum tidur. Ia masih terjaga.

_'Haaah… Sasuke. Ah… Sasuke-kun. Kau sebenrnya seperti apa sih?! Aku ingin kau kenyataan. Bukan sekedar mimpi belaka. Kumohon. Apakah kau benar-benar ada? Haah…mungkin harapanku ini memang gila! Tapi…Ah sudahlah!'_

Sakura segera menutup matanya dan akhirnya ia terlelap…

Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Ino. Ia masih kepikiran akan ucapan Hinata tadi pagi mengenai pacanya. Ino menjadi sulit tidur.

_'Huuuh! Aku tak bisa tidur! Aku masih penasaran dengan Sai! Sai-kun… Haah… Aku ingin kau kenyataan. Bukan mimpi. Aku ingin bersamamu. Sai-kun."_

Rasa kantuk mulai mejalari Ino. Ia akhirnya terlelap…

_Bermimpilah, berharaplah. Bersiaplah kalian akan kenyataan yang tak terduga….._

**_~*~*~TBC~*~*~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hazu's Room :<em>**

_Hai Minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan Hazu! Hazu senang banget niih… berkat kalian semua, Hazu bisa terus membuat Fict. Makasih atas sarannya…. XD_

_Owh ya… Fict ini sesuai cerita asli Hazu lho! Hazu tuh jadi bagian Sakuranya. Kalo Hinata sih…. Itu temannya Hazu. Dia mimpi begitu. Kalo aslinya nanti Hazu sama *Piiiip* Eh? Gak usah dah…._

_Yang berperan Ino teman Hazu juga. Kalo Tenten… Ya teman juga siiih…. Xp_

_Maaf... Belum selesai cerita lain...malah bikin cerita baru... Habisnya mumpung ada ide. Daripada di biarin nati hilang... Nah lho! Sayang kan? :o_

_Maaf ya kalo ni Fict masih ada kesalahan dan masih abal. Maklum Hazu masih SMP… Gomennasaaaiiii! :c_

_Ya sudah… No more comment again from me…So…_

_RnR please!_

_Review?_


End file.
